


The clean aroma of coffee

by SpiritScribe



Series: An Ebony Romance [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Naughty Thoughts, No actual sex, Sexual Tension, Sexual thoughts, character using shower, characters thinking about sexual situation, inconsistent? epithets? probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritScribe/pseuds/SpiritScribe
Summary: Part 2 of An Ebony Romance. Things heat up as Ardyn invites Ignis to try out some Ebony products and make use of his hotel bathroom to do so. Both men end up fantasising about the other but neither gives into full temptation.Basically steamy build up towards the next part which will become Explicit.





	The clean aroma of coffee

Though they were aware of Ardyn’s affiliation he was a useful contact. Though the others didn’t really know much about Ignis’ other use of the Chancellor’s disposition towards getting ‘chummy’ with the Empire’s enemies. Of course he understood it probably fell under ‘keep your friends close and your enemies closer’; that seemed like a very Ardyn thing. Still Ignis was grateful for the arrangement; as continuing to get his caffeine fix helped keep him sane under the pressures of everything going on.

They would usually meet in the lobby of the Leville Hotel in Lestallum while the others were busying themselves elsewhere in the town. There were never any magitek soldiers, just Ardyn alone stood by a box or two of supplies. As if to prove that the Ebony cans were not tampered with Ardyn usually suggested that Ignis pick out two cans so that they could enjoy a drink together. Ignis always complied; they were within sight of the front desk if anything were to happen.  
At first these drinks were had in silence with each of them sat as far apart as possible without letting the other out of their sight. As time went on they began to host small conversations on nothing of importance; the weather, foods that complimented the coffee they enjoyed so much, and so on. They also began shuffling closers so that they could hold these conversations more politely. It had reached the point where Ignis would look over the car magazine Ardyn was showing him, simply by leaning in towards the man while Ardyn held said magazine more centrally between them instead of passing the thing back and forth.

Occasionally Ignis or Ardyn would lean a little too far and their upper arms would bump together. At first they’d both found it a little embarrassing but eventually they stopped even commenting on such accidents. Ardyn grew to enjoy the close proximity of Ignis, missing it when their drink was finally done and Ignis retreated excusing himself from his company. Since becoming the beast he was he’d never really delighted in the closeness of a warm human body. Yet now he was finding his body could still stir. He doubted there was any real chance of becoming truly close with the Advisor. He could still sense distrust in him – especially if showed up when the group was all together. Certainly it seemed to Ardyn that Ignis was more wary of him when the Prince was involved, compared to when they were alone together. When they were alone it was almost as if they’d stepped into another reality. One where the crown and the world weren’t at risk.

Given that there was still a tension between them, Ardyn had still expected Ignis to reject his invitation to meet inside his hotel room rather than the lobby. Ignis too had considered doing just that but at the offer of a unique not yet released Ebony product was too alluring. Besides he could see no benefit in Ardyn turning on him now. The man seemed all too eager to assist them in achieving their goals. Perhaps to knock them down once they reached some sort of peak; to have hope ripped from them at the very last moment. Ignis felt that fit with the strange dance Ardyn was doing with them. Though their meetings over Ebony seemed to be out of step with that dance. A different tune seemed to play. It made Ignis curious to say the least and he felt it was worth the risk to take another step into altered rhythm.

Arydn’s eyes had widened at the texted response and he felt a strange excitement start to fill him. It grew in him until when there finally came the knock on his hotel room door, his hand shook as he reached for the handle. Composing his expression he opened the door to see greet his guest.

“Ah Ignis right on time as always.” Ardyn concealed his nerves well being what he was but he could not deny his inner excitement. He backed away from the door so that Ignis had the space to enter without having to slip past him. He hoped that way Ignis would not feel as though he was being trapped by him.

As soon as the door had been opened he had caught a waft of the inciting scent of Ebony. Though it had faded when Ardyn moved further way.  
“Of course. I am quite curious about this product that is more suitable for a private meeting.” Ignis bowed his head slightly and stepped carefully into the room. There was no sign of any hidden attack – not that he expected one. He shut the door behind him without fully turning his back on Ardyn none the less.

Ardyn chuckled, “Well it isn’t like the product is inappropriate but I thought it might be considered more embarrassing to invited you up here to test out the product should we have made the exchange in the lobby. The items are quite innocent but the use of bathroom might be perceived otherwise.”

Ignis frowned slightly but his brain was sharp and before Ardyn could elaborate he cut in, “I know that my situation can mean I don’t away have access to the best facilities but I didn’t think I smelt that bad.”

Ignis expression remained stoic for a moment but then Ardyn saw a twitch of a smile and found his own face lighting up. Ignis was joking with him; it made his darkness choked heart flutter. He laughed freely,  
“Sharp, unbelievably sharp. I have indeed managed to get my hands on the test range for Ebony’s wash and refresh set. They did something similar in the past I believe but due to the war had to discontinue. However they are now thinking or re-introducing the selection along with some new products as a way of saying that no matter what happens Ebony intends to remain. That said an injection of funding was required, which brings me to how I got my hands on such items. Myself along with others who still have the means to support the company were given sample care kits. I know that if things were different you yourself would have done the same as I so with some extra donation I was able to get a second set. My gift to you, a fellow Ebony lover.”

Ignis took in Ardyn’s explanation of things a strange feeling building in his chest. He had to take a moment to form his response. He tried never to think too hard on where the money Ardyn seemed to have ludicrous amounts came from. There wasn’t much he could currently do to change any ways Niflheim might be exploiting the people under their rule – other than continue to help Noctis defeat the Empire. Still Ardyn seemed at least more interested in putting his money into investments and purchases that in some ways supported what economy there was, rather than have it sit around.  
He fidgeted with his gloved hands slightly, “You really shouldn’t have. This is all too much. I know you usually give me a discount but I can’t hope to repay such a gift with things as they are. Then on top of that the offer of the use of your bathroom…”

Ardyn shook his head, “Please, this is not solely out of the kindness of my heart. For these products to truly become readily available items there is still some market research to be done. I would not wish my money to go to waste, so I do feel the best person to test the products is you. Someone who’s passion for Ebony is strong. If there is something wrong with any aspect of the product I know your sharp tongue will be honest. As for the room it is simply more convenient. I’d get to hear your review pretty much immediately.”

Ignis sighed knowing Ardyn would probably not let him leave without at least taking the offered product. It would be nice to have a shower where no one was going to rush him out for their own turn. Saving his own funds right now was also a good idea. So he relented, “Very well. I’ll accept your offer. I presume you have already tried the products yourself.” He had smelt the scent of Ebony when Ardyn had greeted him at the door after all.

Ardyn grinned, “Thank you.” He ran a hand through his own hair, “And yes. Though only the shampoo, conditioner and shower gel when I first arrived yesterday. I wanted to see how the scent faired over a set amount of hours. I guess so far it is doing well.”

Ignis nodded, “One has to be sufficiently close but that is better than it being too over powering.” He caught the aroma again as he approached Ardyn to receive the package of producted, the Chancellor had retrieved from where it had been sat waiting. Ignis looked over the package as he took it into his hands. It was done up more like a gift basket and there was even an actual can on Ebony in it.

Ardyn watched Ignis study the items through the plastic wrap. “A nice presentation they went with and the bonus coffee is a nice treat. There is a list of all that is contained on this little tag here.” He lifted the tag slightly so Ignis could glance over it. “I’ll probably get round to using the full selection myself later but first you should go indulge yourself.”

Ignis flushed and caught himself before he’d almost invited Ardyn to join him. He was use to doing such a thing with his friends when they were all desperate to get cleaned up. Besides he often helped Noctis when the Prince got so tired to the point he might fall asleep in the bath or shower. Certainly when Noct was taking a bath it was best for one of them to be around for safety reasons. It would be an embarrassing problem indeed if he were to accidentally drown himself before saving the world. With a swift nod he hurried himself over to the bathroom as quickly as he could without being too impolite. Hopefully Ardyn just saw it at excitement to try the products.

Once he’d closed and locked the door, setting the product basket down on the floor, he pressed his head into his hands. Just what was he thinking almost letting such a thing slip out of his lips. Sure Ardyn didn’t currently mean him harm but it didn’t mean that they should preform any sort of skin-ship. Perhaps if it has been some sort of public baths then it would be acceptable to offer each other a hand or at least sit near each other for conversation but this was a shower in a private room. Not everyone would see such an invitation as innocent and he had no intentions of leading Ardyn on. At least he didn’t think he did.  
Why was it when he was alone with the Chancellor that he seemed more acceptable to be around. He often felt animosity towards Ardyn at times he showed up when the group was together. Perhaps it was how protective he felt over Noctis. There was definitely some warning that went off in his head telling him that Ardyn was a risk to the Prince. Yet what ever that feeling was didn’t seem to truly stretch into their alone time.

Shaking his head he opened up the product bundle. It really was quite extensive. Other than the three items Ardyn had mentioned trying and the actual can of ebony, there was also a body scrub, face wash, face scrub, a body butter, face moisturiser, a shower puff and even a set of branded towels. He’d thought that the products had just been sat on a cushy layer of fabric until he’d realised what the material really was. He wondered if he should use the hotel towels or these ones. He could see there was an unused set of the hotel ones on the towel rack and that Ardyn’s ones from yesterday were on the drying rail. Ignis found himself smiling a little at the fact that Ardyn was considerate enough to reuse towels rather than requesting fresh without good reason. It was hard to imagine the Chancellor as anything but frivolous, but clearly he wasn’t all about indulgence. At least in small ways.

As to the issue of which towels to use, Ignis decided on the hotel ones. They were likely to get all changed out at the end of Ardyn’s stay anyway. Also he wasn’t sure when he’d have chance to do laundry himself, so it was better to keep the gifted towels as an extra set for on the road. That decided Ignis stripped down vanishing his clothes and glasses into the Armiger to make sure they wouldn’t get splashed at all. He then placed the products he’d be using on the shower shelf before starting the water. The water only took a moment to start coming out at the set temperature and Ignis was able to to step into the spray.

In the main room Ardyn heard the shower start and sat himself down with an Ebony and a car magazine. He had thought there might be a chance of Ignis changing his mind and coming hurrying out of the bathroom but it seemed that wasn’t the case. At first he did his best not to think about how the Prince’s Advisor was naked in the other room. After all why should he care. He wasn’t about to take advantage of the situation to attack so he shouldn’t feel so flustered. He felt his cheeks heat up more as he realised ‘taking advantage’ of the situation could have a rather different meaning. The way the thought stirred up his body surprised him. Did he actually want to take advantage in that way?  
He shook his head; that would definitely ruin what ever he had with the Advisor and interfere with his larger plans on top of that. No he was most definitely not going to ‘take advantage’ of Ignis. His eyes focused on the door to the bathroom. Just because he wasn’t going to do anything didn’t mean he couldn’t fantasise.

Inside the shower Ignis reached for the face wash. His intention was to use the face and bosy washes first followed by the scrubs. He wanted meant to be testing all the products after all. With his back to the shower spray he was able to squeeze out some of the face wash without accidental washing it away immediately. The scent of the coffee wasn’t too strong. Just enough for one to notice as a coffee smell. Applying it to his face the aroma did become stronger partly due to how close it was to nose now. Then when he turned in the shower to wash it from his face the smell of the coffee grew even stronger. The hot water seemed to make the Ebony scent richer in the steamy air.  
He breathed it in, enjoying burst of scent and wanting to be surrounded by it even more. He reached for the body wash and applied some to the shower puff. As he did so he recalled that this was one of the products Ardyn had previously tried. His own thoughts then startled him as he imagined for a brief moment how Ardyn might have reacted to the pleasant aroma – which was stronger than the face wash to be sure – of the body wash. It was less the fact that he had thought about Ardyn’s reaction but that the thought had come with his imagination trying to picture the Chancellor naked in the shower. Sure it was only natural to imagine someone using a shower naked rather than fully clothed but the flash of thought wasn’t exactly welcome. Trying to forget about his mind’s wandering he began to wash his body with the shower puff spreading foamy body wash across his torso and relishing in the way that the heat of the shower made the aroma of Ebony richer. However the unwanted visions seemed to intensify in defiance, leaving him imaging how Ardyn must have ran his own hands and shower puff across his body. How he must have slowly worked his way down and… Ignis almost dropped the shower puff; just exactly where had his thoughts been heading.

Meanwhile Ardyn was intentionally doing what Ignis was trying to avoid doing; picturing the other man naked. Ardyn allowed himself to imagine how the Advisor might thoroughly wash himself. He could picture Ignis meticulously working his way across every inch of exposed flesh. Even with all his clothes on he was certain Ignis had the body of a dancer. Flexible, poised and powerful. Ardyn closed his eyes as he pictured Ignis bending over to work the body wash over those long, elegant legs. He chewed on his lip slightly as he imagined the water and foam running down Ignis’ body. Caressing his skin as the Ebony products filled the air around him with rich aroma. He imagined his own hands following that foam with ghostly touches; one down the line between Ignis’ shoulders blades, one gliding over one Ignis’ nipples. Trailing down over his figure; the fine curve of his ass and… Ardyn had to stifle a moan as he imagined sliding his fingers over Ignis crotch while perhaps taking other liberties such as getting a real good feel of one of those fine ass-cheeks. He readjusted his position in the chair; his growing arousal was perhaps a sign that he should stop soon. It was probably improper to let things get out of hand while the subject of one’s fantasy was only a room away and may come out at any moment. He even if he could take care of himself did he really want to risk accidentally giving Ignis an embarrassing show. Still the fantasy was so pleasing it was hard to resist.

Inside the shower Ignis had regained his composure partly by switching to apply some of the face scrub. He squeezed some out, turned once again so that the hot water hit is back. The scent of coffee was apparent but not over powering much like the face wash though perhaps a bit stronger. He tested the consistency between this fingers. It seemed to have ground coffee bean in it. The texture was pleasant and felt functional enough – though if it would really ‘energise’ in the way it stated on the label was a different matter. Still even if he wasn’t sold on gimmick marketing it was still a pleasant product to use. Focusing on the product and applying it seemed to help reorganise his mind. As he washed it from his face, he mistakenly felt that his subconscious slip ups were probably behind him. It was only when he started working the shampoo into his hair that he realised how wrong he was.

As he ran his fingers through his hair working in the shampoo he envisioned Ardyn’s fingers doing the same. As he paused his motions to try and will away the vision, he couldn’t help wondering if Ardyn’s hair would be soft of coarse. Pushing away the thoughts of Ardyn with an expression of enjoyment as he worked lather into his cherry locks, only ended giving room for other thoughts. Ardyn’s fingers in Ignis’ hair instead of his own. With his eyes closed to keep any rogue suds out, it was even easier to imaging someone else’s hands on him. He flushed wondering why the thought of Ardyn teasing his fingers through his hair was so appealing. He knew it could be relaxing to have someone else washing your hair but usually it had to be someone you trusted – unless you just found that sort of thing pleasurable in general. He didn’t exactly trust Ardyn outside of these Ebony related meetings and he wasn’t normally effected by having his hair touched. Maybe it was the allure of the forbidden. He hadn’t particularly thought of himself as someone drawn to things he couldn’t or shouldn’t have. However maybe Gladio had been right when he’d said that being all single minded on the Prince would turn around and bite him some day.

As he rinsed out his head he decided that thinking too hard on it was taking away from the enjoyment of the Ebony products. What ever the reason behind them it didn’t seem like the thoughts were going to leave him be. It wasn’t like he was going to act on such visions and certainly he wasn’t going to allow them to make him any less wary of Ardyn. So he might as well let then come as they pleased. Maybe he just needed to let them run their course.

Meanwhile Ardyn’s thoughts had also turned to running his hand through the Advisor’s hair. Gripping at it as he captured Ignis’ lips in a kiss. Would the Advisor try to pull away from him or pull him closer as water cascaded over them. He imagined pulling at it to encourage Ignis to tilt his head just the way he wanted so that he could get at the Advisor’s tempting throat. He shifted again in his chair and readjusted his trousers as his thoughts slipped to Ignis being on his knees before him. The thought of washing Ignis’ hair while the Advisor ‘cleaned’ other things was highly stimulating. Of course he understood that this fantasy was likely to never happen. Still it was nice to experience something he considered quite human. His libido had not really been that active in life let alone when he became whatever the hell he was. Sure there could be darkness to desire but this was different. He’d ultimately really just wanted to consume the humanity of those he’d taking the memories of and turned into demons or killed. Any lust for such people had come down to that. However he wasn’t sure he wanted to turn the Advisor into a demon. He may have to kill him one day to fulfil his plans but right now in these times where there wasn’t the press of having to move on with plans of revenge under the strings of Gods, he simply desired Ignis with a human lust. He wasn’t about to give up this scrap of humanity just yet. He would enjoy it while it lasted even if it was just to be all in his head.  
Besides, he thought darkly, it wasn’t as if he could be sure that actual sexual contact with Ignis would end well for either of them. Ardyn’s body was corrupted after all. Would even safe methods be safe enough. Those thoughts certainly put a downer on him but perhaps it was for the best. He was getting a bit too riled up. At least now he wouldn’t embarrass himself by getting brought to completion by visions of the man in the other room.

Inside the shower Ignis had managed to get through using the conditioner while putting up with thoughts of Ardyn touching his hair. He had to put one hand up against the wall to steady himself when he thought about those hands potentially gripping his locks and pulling him into a forceful kiss. It shocked him that he wanted not only the man in the other room but for him to be rough with him. Even though he was trying to just let the thoughts run their course he couldn’t help but question things. Of all the people why did it have to be Ardyn, if he was just having fantasy’s about the enemy or someone he couldn’t have there was a much longer list. Of course he did technically have an answer for that. He’d gotten closer with Ardyn. Even if it was only over Ebony a bond had been formed. That and Ebony scent filled the air. So of course he was going to think about the person he was most connected to through the product.  
That calmed him down a bit. He doubted his body would react this way if Ardyn for some reason came onto him but this fantasy Ardyn other than his appearance was complete fiction. A mask on what ever Ignis desired. He reached for the body scrub and shook his head. A face for Ebony. He almost laugh at himself for being so silly. He was just addicted to Ebony and things relating to it delighted his senses far enough to make him lustful. He wasn’t sure if this revelation was better or worse than the idea of simply being attracted to Ardyn. He supposed it didn’t really matter so long as he never compromised his loyalty to his Prince.

Mind more at ease in some respects Ignis began applying the body scrub. It was rougher than the one for his face but still pleasant. Again he imagined Ardyn’s hands on him. Envisioning that they may be rough underneath those gloves. This time though he didn’t resist as his thoughts ran while with the idea of being touched all over. His arousal twitched but he at least restrained himself there. He wasn’t about to find release while the person he was having lewd vision about was in the other room.  
Once he had scrubbed himself down and finished rinsing off he turned off the shower and reached for the towels. Ebony scented steam still hung in the air as he dried himself and applied the body butter and face moisturiser. As he applied the body butter he couldn’t help but wondering if it was some sort of flavoured Ebony syrup instead would Ardyn lick it off his skin. His arousal twitched again and he had to squeeze his fist tightly to calm himself down. He could picture the Chancellor’s lewd expression almost too perfectly. Still he managed to calm himself down and swapped the gifted products around for his clothes in the armiger so that he could get dressed.

Ardyn looked up as Ignis exited the bathroom along with a strong burst of Ebony aroma. His hair was still a little damp, laying flat rather than up in Ignis’ usual style and Ardyn found himself staring. Why did the Advisor have to be so damn handsome. He regained himself and hurried to his feet, “Ah do you want to borrow a hair-dryer so you can style your hair before you return to your friends?”

Ignis shook his head, little droplets falling, “No it is fine. I should get going.” He felt like he couldn’t stay another moment. He felt if he lingered the visions would take hold of him again until he was unable to resist finding some sort of release.

Ardyn had watched the little droplets and licked his own suddenly dry lips, “You really should at least dry your hair so not to catch a cold.” He caught himself reaching for Ignis’ hair. He froze and hand outstretched and caught Ignis’ equally shocked gaze. He watched the Advisor begin to flush and look away.

“A such parental saying. I am hardly a child.” Ignis tried to make a joke. He felt very confused because he realised part of him had been hoping Ardyn would finish the attempt to touch him. This wasn’t fantasy but the real man in front of him though. He definitely couldn’t entertain such ideas.

Ardyn retracted his hand, “Yes, quite… definitely not a child but one should always be careful with their health. Still I can’t stop you if you insist. You have your duties to attend to. Did you enjoy the products?” He too felt confused by his own actions. He thought he had enough restraint not to touch the Advisor in any sort of affectionate way. However he had been about to tease those damp locks and perhaps more. The scent of Ebony coming from Ignis’ body just made the desire stronger. It smelt so good mixed with Ignis’ own scent. He could pick up such things with his heightened senses.

Ignis looked back at Ardyn’s face and nodded, “Yes duty does call. I am very grateful for the products and I did enjoyed them. They were very pleasant and functional. I don’t foresee any issues. I’d give them a full five star review. Thank you for the opportunity.” He started to move towards the door and Ardyn let him.

Ardyn watched Ignis open the door to leave and felt nervous. He found himself calling out, “We’ll meet again. Next time for a regular delivery.”

Ignis paused he was sure he could hear some sort of uncertainty in Ardyn’s voice. Had he thought he’d crossed the line. Sure they weren’t friends so Ardyn shouldn’t attempt to touch him in an overly familiar manner but at the same time he had noticed Ardyn had a habit of getting in anyone’s personal space. He had stopped minding when they bumped shoulders reading magazines together. Was he that concerned with keep Ignis at easy? If so it was pretty flattering. Or perhaps Ardyn had sensed he was already apprehensive but that unease wasn’t exactly Ardyn’s fault but his own mind running away with him. He felt the need to reassure the Chancellor and turned to give him one last look, “Of course.”

As he turned away to leave he was sure he saw a relieved expression appearing on Ardyn’s face out of the corner of his eye. As he left the hotel to return to his friends he couldn’t quite quiet down his heart. He’d been excited by that expression and the idea of seeing Ardyn again. He was totally screwed. Still it wasn’t like it was interfering with anything really yet. He had enough self control to stop meeting with Ardyn if it did; or at least he hoped he had.

As he entered the market area restaurant where he said he’d meet his friends he heard Gladio call out.  
“Hey Iggy over here!”  
Ignis hurried over to his friends and Gladio laughed, “I haven’t seen you with your hair down in so long I almost didn’t recognise you.”

Prompto sniffed at the air, “Hey did you fall into a vat of Ebony or something?”

Ignis frowned aware that he smelt strongly of Ebony but finding it pleasant himself, “Not exactly. Is it displeasing?”

Prompto shook his head, “What?! No! It suits you I was just surprised.”

Noctis frowned, “So why do you smell like the inside of an Ebony can?”

Gladio reached out and ruffled Ignis’ damp hair, “Probably the same reason his hair is still wet.” Gladio smirked, “Didn’t realise you were meeting up with a lady friend. Did she draw you in with her coffee scented products?”

Ignis swatted his hand away. His traitorous brain had sent him a vision of Ardyn doing the same instead and it had made his chest feel tight. “There was no woman Gladio. That is something you do. I signed up to an Ebony mail letter a while ago and with everything that has happened I didn’t anything would come of it. However I was invited to a product testing opportunity.” It wasn’t entirely a lie so it flowed out easily, “I wasn’t even sure I would be able to attend with how busy we are but they said there would be a slot open before they left if I made it in time. It seems I was quite fortunate that we had other things to do in Lestallum.”

Noctis sighed, “You know if it makes you happy I don’t mind you making time for yourself. It isn’t like the rest of us don’t need down time. I understand the whole pressing matter of finding the royal tombs, getting the Astrals’ blessings and defeating the Empire but burning out won’t benefit anyone.”

Ignis nodded, “Very well. I will bare it in mind. For now we should probably finish collecting any supplies and head out towards camp.”

Prompto groaned, “Ugh at least you got to have a proper shower. Those marketing people really treat people well huh? You don’t think you could try and swing us some hotel time next time.”

Ignis shook his head, “I’m sorry highly doubt it. They may be generous but it is only because they wanted feedback fast. I doubt they’d be happy about me bringing in extra testers who aren’t even their target market.” He honestly didn’t want them finding out he’d been alone with Ardyn and so if there were any repeats of this sort of thing then it was best for them to think they wouldn’t be allowed to join in.

Gladio shrugged, “Well I mean if they don’t have enough samples to go around we could share and I’m sure any company might like extra feedback to see if they can appeal to more people. However it is probably best we keep out of it. After all its your thing Iggy. So we’ll leave you to it unless you want to share.”

Ignis was relieved that while Gladio had questioned his reasoning, he had still supported Ignis keeping any future Ebony related product testing as his own private thing. “Thank you Gladio.”

Gladio smiled, “Hey I’m just happy you have something you want to do that seems simply for yourself.”

Noctis got up and added, “We all are.” While Prompto nodded in agreement. 

With that they headed to pick up their last supplies before hitting the road.

Inside his hotel room Ardyn went into the bathroom to see the towels Ignis had used placed tidily where they had to be to changed out. He felt his heart give an excited lurch and he found himself reaching for the used towels. He inhaled Ignis’ scent mixed with Ebony. Truly he had it bad for the Advisor. He couldn’t even resist this temptation. Yet he still wanted to see Ignis again. To sit and drink Ebony with him. It didn’t need to be more than that. Even if he was about to touch himself while holding onto the towel the Advisor had used. Surely he just needed to get it out of his system. Then things would calm down. Or so he hoped.  
The string of their bond over the mutual fondness for Ebony was drawing them both in tighter than either imagined it could. It wasn’t about stop either.


End file.
